Miracle Twin Princesses
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Fine and Rein Soleil are just your average 8th grade girls; a bit lazy, energetic, and are worried about grades. However one day two little angels appear from their brooches telling them they must find the legendary grace stones to save the universe. How will they manage to balance out a normal life with a superhero's life? AU


Here's a new series! This one is AU(ish?). It still contains things from the anime, but a different story line. Well I hope you enjoy and review! Thank you for taking the time to read this!

A/N: This takes place in a more futuristic Earth. I also might change the title.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime or any manga/anime/TV show/ comics/games mentioned or will be mentioned.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**July 24, XXXX  
Location: Sunshine Hospital in Sunny Kingdom, Mysterious Star**

"Congratulations Elsa! You are now the proud mother of two beautiful and healthy baby girls!" The doctor said as he held two babies in his arms. They were both crying loudly. One had fiery red hair while the other had calm blue hair. The doctor handed one of the daughters over to the mother who had red hair and red eyes. The other was handed over to the father who had blue hair and blue eyes. The two girls slowly began to calm down and eventually fell asleep.

"Are daughters are so beautiful, Truth." The mother said.

"Yes, and I'm sure they'll grow up strong and happy." The father responded.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**August 3, XXXX  
Location: Sunny Kingdom, Mysterious Star**

Elsa screamed. Truth came running to the twins' room. Neither of the twins were in their cribs! Elsa began sobbing as Truth tried to comfort her.

"Camelot! We need to start a search party! Our daughters have gone missing!" Truth said.

"Right away!" Camelot said and ran to alert the guards.

"We'll find the Elsa…" Truth murmured into his wife's ear.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**August 3, XXXX  
Location: ?**

Two baby girls were currently crying and flailing their little arms and legs. A woman soothed the two girls.

"There, there, it will all be alright…My great great granddaughters…You must both leave and complete your training elsewhere. Do not worry, you will return one day. Your destinies are very important you see. You will understand in due time…and I will be there to guide you." The woman said. The girls calmed down and fell asleep. She placed them both inside a crib along with two brooches and two unfamiliar items.

"When the time comes the brooches will react and your destiny will begin! The Sunny Luches will be helpful to you both in your journey as well." The woman said. She sent the baby girls down towards a green and blue planet. Both girls were placed in front of a doorstep. They began to scream once again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**August 3, XXXX  
Location: Lovely Angels Orphanage in Las Vegas, Nevada**

One of the orphanage's helpers could hear crying outside. She quickly went to open the door where she saw two baby girls. She picked up the crib and examined it. Two brooches and something she assumed were toys were inside along with the girls. She opened one of the toys and there was a note inside. She brought the two girls in and placed them down on the couch.

"The red head is Fine and the blue haired one is Rein. Please do take care of them." The note read.

"Fine and Rein…What cute names." She said and picked the girls up.

"Grandmother Ann!" She called out and went deeper into the orphanage.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**August 20, XXXX  
Location: Lovely Angels Orphanage in Las Vegas, Nevada**

A couple came in to look at some of the babies the orphanage had. When they spotted Fine and Rein they thought they were absolutely perfect! They quickly asked to adopt them.

"We only got these two little angels a little while back so there is not much we can say about them, but from what I can see Fine tends to cry longer than Rein normally does and Rein seems more stubborn, but they both really are sweet angels." An elderly woman said.

"We don't mind." A woman with long blonde hair and sparkly green eyes said.

"Yes, we would like to adopt them." The man said. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Very well, I shall get their paperwork. Marie, get the twins' belongings." The woman said.

"Right away Grandmother Anne." A woman said and collected the two toys and brooches.

Just as quickly as the twins had come they had gone.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**March 20, XXXX  
Location: Hanachi Middle School in Las Vegas, Nevada *After School***

"How did you do on your test, Fine?" A girl with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes asked.

"Urgh…Don't ask me, Emmy…" Fine said and put her head down on her desk. Her test was still in her hands. Emmy took the test from her and saw the score. Thirty percent? Ouch.

"I-it'll be okay, Fine! Ummm…Rein! How'd you do?" Emmy quickly asked the other twin.

"Well I got a higher percentage than Fine…" Rein quietly said. She did do better, but her grade was still an **F** like Fine's.

"Hey, Fine! I have an idea let's go get some ice cream before we go home today!" Rein said.

"Really?" Fine immediately lifted her head with wide sparkly eyes.

"Yeah!" Rein said.

"Should you both be getting treats after you failed?" A boy with brown hair and green eyes said.

"Urk! Sh-shut up, Garrett! At least we tried!" Rein yelled.

"Not hard enough it looks like." Garrett laughed.

"Oh yeah!? What did you get!?" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter!" He spat back.

"Yeah it does!" She yelled.

"R-Rein! Let's get going!" Fine said and quickly pulled her sister out of the room before she and Garrett could start a fight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Location: Ice Cream Parlor**

"That stupid Garrett!" Rein yelled. She had gotten chocolate ice cream, but had yet to even taste it as she was still irritated.

"Don't worry about it Rein! It's fine! After all, since he didn't want to tell you his score it must mean he got something even worse than us!" Fine said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rein sighed. She finally took a lick of her ice cream.

"But…what do we tell mom?" Fine sighed. She stopped licking her strawberry ice cream and looked at her test.

"Well…I guess we can only tell the truth, but I won't like it." Rein said, "Especially since the new Pokémon video game is out and mom promised to buy it for us only if we got at least a ninety!"

"I know! It's unfair! Why did the test have to be about math!?" Fine whined.

"Well…we should go and get this over with…" Rein sighed. The two girls left the ice cream parlor and headed home.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Location: Soleil Household**

"You both failed!?" Their mother screamed. Fine and Rein both flinched.

"We're sorry!" They said before running upstairs to their room. They both collapsed on their beds and sighed. Rein picked up her brooch and looked at it. She hoped that it would have given her good luck on the test, but it seems she was wrong.

"Why can't god take pity on us!" Rein yelled.

"Maybe we did something wrong…" Fine said. The girls tended to put the blame on other people when they failed. Fine decided to try to take her mind off of things and turned on the TV. An episode of InuYasha was currently playing. Rein looked at the screen.

"Ah, I wish I could go back in time and fall in love like Kagome! This way I could find true love _**AND**_ have an excuse for failing. It's like killing two birds with one stone!" Rein said. Fine laughed.

"Well I like that idea. But what can we do? Life isn't like an anime…" Fine said.

"Well it should be! How about a life like Ichigo's from Tokyo Mew Mew! Or, or maybe one like Amu's from Shugo Chara, or even one like Usagi's from Sailor Moon!" Rein said and stood up. She held the brooch up into the air. Fine followed suit and did the same.

"Twin Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" The girls said. Their brooches started to light up.

"Wah! Did it really work!?" Fine yelled. From their brooches two small creatures emerged. The one from Rein's brooch had a single white and sea green swirl for hair and sea green eyes and dress. On its back were a pair of angel wings. Fine's had two pink and white swirls slightly tilting to each side for hair, dark pink eyes and a pink dress. On its back were angel wings.

"Princess Fine! Princess Rein! The universe needs your help!" Both creatures said.

"What!?" The girls said.


End file.
